hush hush
by michelleshuttin
Summary: Para rukia kuchiki, el romance no era parte del plan. Ella nunca se había sentido particularmente atraída hacia los chicos de su escuela, sin importar lo mucho que su mejor amiga, matsumoto, los empujara hacia ella. No hasta que ichigo llegó a su vida. Con su sonrisa fácil y ojos que parecen ver dentro de ella, rukia se siente atraída hacia él, en contra de todos sus instintos.


sinopsis:

Para rukia kuchiki, el romance no era parte del plan. Ella nunca se había sentido particularmente atraída hacia los chicos de su escuela, sin importar lo mucho que su mejor amiga, matsumoto, los empujara hacia ella. No hasta que ichigo llegó a su vida. Con su sonrisa fácil y ojos que parecen ver dentro de ella, rukia se siente atraída hacia él, en contra de todos sus instintos.

Pero después de una serie de aterradores encuentros, rukia no sabe en quien confiar. Ichigo parece estar donde quiera que esté ella, y saber más sobre ella que sus amigos más cercanos. Ella no sabe si correr hacia sus brazos o correr y esconderse. Y cuando intenta encontrar algunas respuestas, se acerca a una verdad que es mucho más incomoda que todo lo que ichigo la hace sentir.

Rukia esta justo en medio de una antigua batalla entre los inmortales y aquellos que han caído- y cuando tiene que escoger un bando, la elección equivocada le costará su vida

* * *

Cap . 1

Entré en Biología y me quedé con la boca abierta. Misteriosamente adherida a la pizarra estaba una muñeca Barbie, con Ken a su lado. Habían sido obligados a unir los brazos y estaban desnudos excepto por hojas artificiales situadas en algunas zonas estratégicas. Garabateado sobre sus cabezas en gruesas letras rosas de tiza estaba la invitación:

BIENVENIDOS A LA REPRODUCCIÓN HUMANA (SEXO)

A mi lado, matsumoto rangiku dijo: - Ésta es exactamente la razón por la que el instituto prohíbe móviles con cámara. Fotos de esto en eZine serían toda la prueba que necesito para hacer que la cámara de educación cortara por lo sano con la Biología. Y entonces tendríamos esta hora para hacer algo productivo... como recibir tutorías individuales de chicos mayores monos. - ¿Cómo, mat? - Dije. - Habría jurado que estabas esperando con ansias esta unidad todo el semestre. Mat bajó las pestañas y sonrió torvamente. - Esta clase no va a enseñarme nada que no sepa ya. - ¿mat? ¿No eres virgen? - No tan alto. - Guiñó el ojo justo cuando sonó el timbre, enviándonos a las dos a nuestros asientos, que estaban al lado en nuestra mesa compartida. El Entrenador kenpachi cogió el silbato que colgaba de una cadena de su cuello y sopló. - ¡A vuestros asientos, equipo! - El Entrenador consideraba enseñar Biología de décimo curso un deber secundario a su trabajo como entrenador del equipo de baloncesto, y todos lo sabíamos - Tal vez no se os haya ocurrido, chicos, que el sexo es más que un viaje de quince minutos al asiento trasero de un coche. Es ciencia. ¿Y qué es la ciencia? - Aburrida. - Gritó un chico del fondo de la clase. - La única clase que suspendo. - Dijo otro. Los ojos del Entrenador rastrearon la primera fila, deteniéndose sobre mí. - ¿rukia? - El estudio de algo. - Dije. Se acercó y golpeó el dedo índice sobre la mesa delante de mí. - ¿Qué más? - Conocimiento adquirido a través de la experimentación y la observación. - Encantador.

Sonaba como si estuviera en una audición para el audiolibro de nuestro libro de texto. - Con tus propias palabras. Toqué mi labio superior con la punta de la lengua y busqué un sinónimo. - La ciencia es una investigación. - Sonaba como una pregunta. - La ciencia es una investigación. - Dijo el Entrenador, frotándose las manos - La ciencia requiere que nos transformemos en espías. Dicho así, la ciencia casi sonaba divertida. Pero había estado en clase del Entrenador lo suficiente como para no albergar esperanzas. - Ser buenos sabuesos requiere practica. - Prosiguió. - También el sexo. - Vino otro comentario del fondo de la sala. Todos ahogamos la risa mientras el Entrenador apuntaba al ofensor con un dedo acusatorio. - Eso no va a ser parte de los deberes de hoy. - El Entrenador me devolvió su atención - rukia, has estado sentada al lado de matsumoto desde el comienzo del curso. Asentí, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de a dónde nos estaba llevando esto. - Ambas estáis juntas en el eZine del instituto. - Una vez más, asentí – Me apuesto a que sabéis bastante la una de la otra. Mat me dio una patada por debajo de nuestra mesa. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Que él no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto sabíamos cosas la una de la otra. Y no me refiero solo a los secretos que enterramos en nuestros diarios. Mat es mi no-gemela. Tiene ojos verdes, pelo rubio platino y está unos kilos por encima de "con curvas". Yo soy una morena de ojos violetas humo con montones de pelo ondulado que se mantiene en sus trece incluso con la mejor plancha. Y soy todo piernas, como el taburete de un bar. Pero sí hay un hilo invisible que nos une; las dos juramos que el vínculo empezó mucho antes del nacimiento. Las dos juramos que continuará en su sitio durante el resto de nuestras vidas. El Entrenador alzó la vista a la clase. - De hecho, me apuesto a que cada uno de vosotros conoce lo bastante bien a la persona al lado de la cual se sienta. Escogísteis los asientos que escogísteis por una razón, ¿verdad? Familiaridad. Qué mal que los mejores sabuesos eviten la familiaridad. Anula el instinto investigador. Que es la razón por la que hoy vamos a crear una nueva asignación de asientos. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero mat se me adelantó. - ¿Qué demonios? Es Abril. Es decir, es casi fin de curso. No puede sacar este tipo de cosas ahora. El Entrenador mostró un atisbo de sonrisa. - Puedo sacar este tipo de cosas hasta el último día del semestre. Y si suspendéis mi clase, estaréis de vuelta aquí el año que viene, donde estaré sacando este tipo de cosas otra vez. Mat lo fulminó con la mirada. Es famosa por esa mirada. Es una expresión que lo hace todo salvo sisear audiblemente. Aparentemente inmune a ella, él Entrenador se trajo el silbato a los labios y captamos la idea. - Cada compañero sentado en el lado izquierdo de la mesa..., es decir, vuestra izquierda..., que se mueva un asiento hacia adelante. Esos en la fila de adelante..., sí, incluida tú, matsumoto ..., id al fondo. Mat metió su libreta dentro de la mochila y cerró la cremallera. Yo me mordí el labio y le dediqué un breve adiós con la mano. Después me volví levemente, revisando la sala detrás de mí. Sabía los nombres de todos mis compañeros... excepto de uno. El transferido. El Entrenador nunca lo llamaba en clase, y él parecía preferirlo así. Estaba sentado apoltronado una mesa detrás, los fríos ojos color miel mirando siempre hacia delante. Justo como siempre. Ni por un momento me creí que simplemente se sentara ahí, día tras día, mirando al vacío. Estaba pensando en algo, pero el instinto me decía que probablemente no quería saber en qué. Dejó su libro de Biología sobre la mesa y se deslizó en la antigua silla de mat . Sonreí. - Hola. Soy rukia. Sus ojos miel cortaron a través de mí, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto y en esa pausa, la sensación de una oscuridad sombría pareció deslizarse como una sombra sobre mí. Se desvaneció en un instante, pero todavía estaba mirándolo. Su sonrisa no era amistosa. Era una sonrisa que anunciaba problemas. Como una promesa. Me concentré en el encerado. Barbie y Ken me devolvieron la mirada con unas sonrisas extrañamente alegres. El Entrenador dijo: - La reproducción humana puede ser un asunto pegajoso... - ¡Agh! - Gruñó un coro de alumnos. - Requiere manejarla con madurez. Y como toda ciencia, la mejor aproximación es aprender siendo sabuesos. Durante el resto de la clase, practicad esta técnica a base de averiguar tanto como podáis sobre vuestro nuevo compañero. Mañana, traed por escrito vuestros descubrimientos, y creedme, voy a revisar su autenticidad. Esto es Biología, no lengua, así que ni se os ocurra trabajar con la ficción en vuestras respuestas. Quiero ver intención de verdad y trabajo en equipo. - Había un "o si no" implícito. Me senté perfectamente quieta. La pelota estaba en su campo ―yo había sonreído, y mira lo bien que eso había resultado. Arrugué la nariz, intentando averiguar a qué olía. Cigarrillos no. Algo más intenso, más apestoso. Puros. Encontré el reloj en la pared y di golpecitos con mi lápiz a tiempo con el segundero. Planté mi codo en la mesa y apoyé la barbilla sobre el puño. Solté un suspiro. Genial. A este ritmo iba a suspender. Tenía los ojos clavados delante, pero oí el suave deslizamiento de su bolígrafo. Estaba escribiendo, y quería saber qué. Diez minutos de sentarnos juntos no lo cualificaba para asumir nada sobre mí. Lanzando una mirada de reojo, vi que en su papel había varias líneas, y creciendo.

- ¿Qué estás escribiendo? - Pregunté. - Y habla. - Dijo mientras lo garabateaba, cada movimiento de su mano al mismo tiempo suave y descuidado. Me incliné tan cerca de él como pude, intentando leer lo que había escrito, pero dobló el papel por la mitad ocultando la lista. - ¿Qué has escrito? - Exigí. Estiró la mano hacia mi papel sin usar, deslizándolo a través de la mesa hacia él. Lo arrugó formando una bola. Antes de que pudiera protestar, lo lanzó a la papelera al lado del escritorio del Entrenador. El tiro entró de lleno. Me quedé mirando a la papelera un momento, dividida entre la incredulidad y el enfado. Después abrí mi libreta en una página en blanco. - ¿Cómo te llamas? - Pregunté, el lápiz preparado para escribir. Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver otra sonrisa oscura. Ésta parecía retarme a sonsacarle algo. - ¿Tu nombre? - Repetí con la esperanza de que fueran imaginaciones mías el que mi voz temblara. - Llámame ichigo. Lo digo en serio. Llámame. Me guiñó el ojo al decirlo, y estaba bastante segura de que se estaba riendo de mí. - ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? - Pregunté. - No tengo tiempo libre. - Asumo que este trabajo es para nota, ¿así que me haces el favor? Se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, doblando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. - ¿Qué clase de favor? Estaba bastante segura de que era una insinuación, y busqué desesperadamente la forma de cambiar de tema. - Tiempo libre. - Repitió, pensativo - Hago fotos. Escribí Fotografía en mi folio. - No había terminado. - Dijo - Tengo toda una colección sobre una columnista de eZine que cree que hay una verdad en comer orgánico, que escribe poesía en secreto, y que se echa a temblar ante la idea de tener que escoger entre Stanford, Yale y... ¿cuál es esa grande con la H? Me quedé mirándolo un momento, sacudida por lo acertado que estaba. No tenía la sensación de que fuera una suposición afortunada. Lo sabía. Y yo quería saber cómo ―justo ahora. - Pero al final no irás a ninguna de ellas. - ¿Ah, no? - Pregunté sin pensar. Enganchó los dedos bajo el asiento de mi silla, arrastrándome más cerca de él. No muy segura de si debería apartarme y mostrar miedo, o no hacer nada y fingir aburrimiento, escogí la última. Dijo: - Incluso aunque triunfarías en las tres escuelas, las desprecias por ser un cliché del éxito. Juzgar es tu tercera gran debilidad.

- ¿Y mi segunda? - Dije con rabia muda. ¿Quién era este tio? ¿Era esto algún tipo de chiste perturbador? - No sabes cómo confiar. Retiro eso. Confias... solo que en toda la gente equivocada. - ¿Y mi primera? - Exigí. - Mantienes a la vida atada muy corto. - ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? - Tienes miedo de lo que no puedes controlar. Se me puso de punta el pelo de la nuca, y la temperatura de la clase pareció bajar. Normalmente habría ido derecha al escritorio del Entrenador a solicitar una nueva asignación de asientos, pero me negaba a dejar que ichigo pensara que podía intimidarme o asustarme. Sentía una necesidad irracional de defenderme y decidí en ese mismo momento y lugar que no me echaría atrás hasta que lo hiciera él. - ¿Duermes desnuda? - Preguntó. Mi mandíbula amenazaba con caerse, pero la mantuve en su sitio. - Difícilmente eres la persona a la que se lo diría. - ¿Alguna vez has ido al psiquiatra? - No. - Mentí. La verdad es que estaba yendo a sesiones con el psicólogo del instituto, el Dr. urahara. No era elección mía, y no era algo sobre lo que me gustara hablar. - ¿Has hecho algo ilegal? - No. - Saltarme ocasionalmente el límite de velocidad no contaría. No con él - ¿Por qué no me preguntas algo normal? Como... ¿mi música favorita? - No voy a preguntar lo que puedo adivinar. - Tú no sabes el tipo de música que escucho. - Barroco. Contigo, es todo sobre el orden, el control. Me apuesto a que tocas... ¿el cello? - Lo dijo como si lo hubiera adivinado de la nada. - Incorrecto. - Otra mentira, pero ésta envió un escalofrío por mi piel que me dejó los dedos temblando. ¿Quién era él en realidad? Si sabía que tocaba el cello, ¿qué más sabía? - ¿Qué es eso? – ichigo dio un toquecito con su bolígrafo en la parte interna de mi muñeca. Me aparté instintivamente. - Una marca de nacimiento. - Parece una cicatriz. ¿Eres suicida, rukia ? - Sus ojos conectaron con los míos, y podía sentirlo riéndose - ¿Padres casados o divorciados? - Vivo con mi madre. - ¿Dónde está tu padre? - Mi padre falleció el año pasado. - ¿Cómo murió? Me encogí. - Fue... asesinado. Esto es territorio personal, si no te importa.

Hubo un momento de silencio y la acidez de los ojos de ichigo pareció suavizarse un poco. - Eso debe de ser duro. - Sonaba como si lo dijera en serio. Sonó el timbre y ichigo estaba en pie, de camino a la puerta. - Espera. - Grité. No se giró - ¡Disculpa! - Salió por la puerta - ¡ichigo! No conseguí nada de ti. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia mí. Tomando mi mano, garabateó algo en ella antes de que se me ocurriera apartarme. Bajé la vista a los siete números en tinta roja sobre mi palma e hice un puño a su alrededor. Quería decirle que de ningún modo iba a sonar su teléfono esta noche. Quería decirle que era culpa suya por gastar todo el tiempo interrogándome a mí. Quería un montón de cosas, pero me limité a quedarme allí de pie como si no supiera cómo abrir la boca. Al final dije: - Esta noche estoy ocupada. - Yo también. - Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue. Me quedé clavada en el sitio, digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Se comió todo el tiempo interrogándome a propósito? ¿Para que yo suspendiera? ¿Creía que una sonrisa brillante lo redimiría? Sí, pensé. Sí, lo creía. - ¡No llamaré! - Grité detrás de él - ¡Nunca! - ¿Has terminado tu columna para el plazo de entrega de mañana? - Era mat . Vino a mi lado, apuntando notas en la libretita que llevaba a todas partes - Estoy pensando en escribir la mía sobre la injusticia de las asignaciones de asientos. Estoy de pareja con una chica que dijo que acabó el tratamiento contra los piojos esta misma mañana. - Mi nuevo compañero. - Dije, apuntando al pasillo, a la espalda de ichigo . Tenía una forma de andar irritantemente confiada, del tipo que encuentras acompañada de camisetas gastadas y un sombrero de cowboy. Ichigo no llevaba ni la una ni el otro. Era más bien un chico de Levi's oscuros, cazadora oscura, botas oscuras. - ¿El transferido de último curso? Supongo que no estudió lo bastante la primera vez. O la segunda. - Me lanzó una mirada cómplice - A la tercera va la vencida. - Me da escalofríos. Sabía mi música. Sin ninguna pista en absoluto, dijo "Barroco". - Imité bastante mal su voz grave. - ¿Suposición afortunada? - Sabía... otras cosas. - ¿Cómo qué? Solté un suspiro. Sabía más de lo que quería contemplar cómodamente. - Cómo meterse debajo de mi piel. - Dije al fin - Voy a decirle al Entrenador que tiene que volver a cambiarnos. - Ve a por ello. Podría usar un gancho para mi próximo artículo del eZine. "Alumna de décimo devuelve el golpe." Aún mejor, "Asignación de asientos recibe una bofetada en la cara." Mmm. Me gusta. Al final del día, fui yo la que recibió una bofetada en la cara. El Entrenador rechazó mi súplica de volver a pensarse la asignación de asientos. Parecía que estaba atascada con

Ichigo . Por ahora.


End file.
